


Resting Grace

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cas has wings, Cas is a statue, Dean is a child, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, IKR shocking, If You Squint - Freeform, Something bad happens, Soulmates, Wings, a tiny bit of angst, but it doesn't really say what, ish, statue, then he grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: So much can happen in a lifetime, one short human lifetime and the world can change, but somethings don't need a lifetime to change.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The statue he saw in front of him caused him to freeze, the tears slowly rolling down his face quickly forgotten as he focused on the tall angel, it's wings were spread as though it was about to fly away, and it was reaching out as though it was trying to catch something, but it was slightly too far away from whatever it wanted.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Resting Grace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally just now..... It hasn't been beta'd and the longer I look at it the more I dislike it..... So I'm just gonna drop this here in the void and hope people read it?
> 
> If you're here, thanks for clicking..... Hope you enjoy!!

A lot can happen in a lifetime.

Towns, cities and countries can rise and fall. Whole forests can just disappear and whole wars can be fought. Environments can change and entire species can become extinct. Opinions and traditions which everyone had thought would live forever can be left and events can be forgotten, wiped out of human memory and forgotten by the history books. So much can happen in a lifetime, one short human lifetime and the world can change, but somethings don't need a lifetime to change.

One of the biggest changes which ever happened in Lawrence, Kansas, didn't take a lifetime. It didn't take months, years, centuries. It took just one night. One moment there was an empty field, one which some claimed it had been touched by the Gods, others said that was just an old maids tale, but no one could deny that the field just had a feeling about it. Farmers refused to grow crops or graze cattle, claiming that the field just felt too pure. They weren't wrong. The next moment, the field was no longer empty. It wasn't full, not by a long way, but people started refusing to go anywhere near it. Overnight, from one day to another, a stature had appeared. They weren't exactly huge, but they were life sized and so detailed that no one could see how human hands could carve such beauty.

Some claimed that they didn't, but they didn't have a good enough theory for what did.

Over time, Lawrence grew from the small village it once was, to a large bustling city. The field continued lying abandoned, a weird sense keeping everyone far away, and before too long weeds, trees and flowers had grown over the two statues. Out of sight, out of mind. The history books forgot the statue, but the thing with magic statues is, no matter how far away it is, there is always something that will find its way back. Or in this case, someone who will find their way back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean looked around him excitedly. He had just found the coolest looking, overgrown, hollow and to his seven year old mind, this was the most amazing adventure ever. There were brambles and trees and all sorts, but most importantly, a feeling of safety. Safety was hard to come by at the moment. Especially for Dean.

It was nice to find a secluded, quiet space every now and again.

Over the years, Dean kept on going back to his space. He watched the flowers grow and die, he watched the leaves on the trees bloom, change colour and fall. He watched the birds build their nests and tunnels made by moles and rabbits appear and disappear.

The day he first found the stone statue was the day everything changed. His dad had just told him that they were moving away - far away to a completely different side of America. Dean knew what that would mean. It would mean that he would never be back, that he would lose all his friends and would have to start all over again. Just him, his dad and his 3 year old brother.

He had ran to his safe place just after being told, tears running down his face as he tried to understand how they could do this. After everything that had happened, how could they move away? He ran deeper and deeper into the overgrown hollow, deeper than he normally went and just after he had burst through some hanging vines, he had seen the stone statue.

The angel he saw in front of him caused him to freeze, the tears slowly rolling down his face quickly forgotten as he focused on the tall angel, it's wings were spread as though it was about to fly away, and it was reaching out as though it was trying to catch something, but it was slightly too far away from him.

The safety he'd been feeling for months seemed to be concentrated in this area, coming from the heart of the tall statue. All Dean wanted to do was go to him, smoothe the worried wrinkles from the angels stone face and carefully fix his wonky feathers. He didn't know what was causing all these feelings, but his seven year old brain didn't care. All he cared about was that he did feel safe and that all his worry from being told he was moving was just draining away.

He wanted to stay here forever.

Dean sat on the floor, basking in the peace but not moving any closer to its source. He was scared, to be completely honest, that if he moved and touched the angel he would disappear and Dean would be all alone again.

All too soon Dean heard his dad yelling his name, telling him to hurry up and get in the car. Dad had been certain that they had to leave as soon as they could, which was apparently right that very second.

He walked away, but not without a longing look over his shoulder at the stone statue. He had left it, scared that if he touched it something would change, but now he was starting to wish he had just done it. Now he was leaving and would probably never get the chance to feel the cold stone under his fingers.

Shaking his head he followed his dad's calls. If he still wanted to find it this desperately when he was a bit older, he could always come back.

Simple, right?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 years passed and Dean didn’t return.

5 years.

7 years.

10 years. 

15 years passed and Dean didn’t return.

22 Years old and his memory changes, his mind filled with school work, cars, friends. The special place, his safe place - the angel statue - slipped his mind until he forgot about it all together and became nothing more than a childhood dream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean smiled as he rolled back into Lawrence. It had been years since he'd visited and he’d missed his hometown. His memories of it had always been so good and it may be rose tinted glasses and all that, but he’d been chasing that feeling of happiness and safety for most of his life.

Sam was off at Stanford, his dad in prison, so for the first time in years, Dean was alone.

He was free to do whatever he wanted. He was free to go wherever he wanted. So he was going home. Back to Lawrence. To memories of happiness and better times.

He just hoped he wasn’t going to be disappointed by whatever he found.

He spent three hours looking around, going to his old favourite diner and looking at his old school. He visited all of his old haunts until only one was left, one which he’d completely forgotten about until that exact second. One which he’d never wanted to leave.

His safe space.

And with his memories of his safe space, comes his memories of something else. Something grey and tall and stone.

The angel.

The angel with its ruffled wings and haunted face. The angel with its lifelike expression and its aura of safety, of protection. Dean instantly knew there was nowhere else he would rather be than there, with the stone statue and overgrown vines.

He didn’t think twice before he walked back towards his old house, back to the fallen tres and overgrown vines.

He pushed past the weeds which seemed to have tripled in size since he was last there.

He climbed over the trees which seemed to have barely changed since he had last climbed over then.

He found the hollow which he used to spend all of his time in.

He found his angel.

No. Not his angel.

The angel.

He walked forwards, finally able to correct the mistake he’d made so many years ago. Finally able to do what he should have done in the first place. Finally able to walk up and reach out to touch the statue.

He didn’t know why he wanted to, all he knew was that ever since he’d left, here’d been a pull trying to drag him back, even when he couldn’t remember what was pulling him. He had been wanting to go back since the first time he’d seen the angel and walked out and now he was back, now he had the opportunity to fix everything.

He reached out, letting his fingers brush the cold stone of the angels nearest wing. He held his hand out as the feathers turned soft beneath his touch and before he had the to pull his hand away they flicked outwards, stretching to their full wingspan and shaking off the remaining rock as he did so.

He barely even blinked as his angel came to life.

“Hello Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Stay safe everyone and have an amazing day/night!!  
> If you have time please leave a comment to feed my soul!!


End file.
